Fellowship of the Spore
by NaTuRaPiDmOn
Summary: Written by CobaltMarineAngemon and I. ^_^ It's the digimon parody of Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring we promised you guys oh so long ago. ^-~


-Fellowship of the Spore-  
  
By Kati and Luke  
  
Chapter 1, Part 1  
  
Copyrighted by CobaltMarineAngemon on 2003  
  
[Disclaimer: We_don't_own_digimon_or_Lord_of_the_Rings]  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kati: This is the LOTR fic we promised you, like, last year ^^;;  
  
Luke: Yeah… sorry about the big hold up. We were too busy with all the evil homework given by she-who-must-not-be-named and that other teacher.  
  
Kati: Tell me about it. o.o  
  
Luke: Anyhow… on to da fic!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
In the lands of the Digital World, legend tells of the dark digimon Millenniummon and the spore that would give him the power to enslave the digital world. Lost for weeks, he has spored few and his spore has now found his way into the hands of the most unlikely tamer imaginable.  
  
"Now tell me again why you are running tests on Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked with a yawn.  
  
"I think he might hold the evil spore Millenniummon wants," said Yamaki  
  
"Awha?" Ryo blinked  
  
"Haven't you heard the legend of the dark digimon Millenniummon who lost the spore that would give him the power to enslave the world?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, you have now," said Yamaki "I basically just summarized it,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Now, you must deliver Cyberdramon to the chaos of the D-reaper there is evil there that does not sleep and stuff,"  
  
"Oka…"  
  
"Hold on," said Yamaki "Someone is listening,"  
  
Ryo jumped "Where? Where?"  
  
Yamaki walked over the window and grabbed Rika, who was listening from outside, by her ponytail.  
  
"OUCH! LET GO OF ME THAT HURTS," Rika yelled in annoyance.  
  
"Hey Rika," Ryo smiled  
  
"Oh, wipe that smile off your face!"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Cyberdramon had some kind of an evil spore in him that Ryo had to get rid of so Millenniummon didn't get it,"  
  
Ryo blinked "Does she know too much?"  
  
"I suppose that now that she knows all that I'll have to send her with you," Yamaki sighed "Rika, you have to promise you will not leave Ryo's side no matter what,"  
  
"Sure whatever, just let go of my ponytail!" said Rika  
  
"Fine," Yamaki let go of her ponytail causing Rika to fall onto the ground… hard.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Need help?" Ryo offered his hand to her.  
  
"Not from you," Rika punched his hand away.  
  
"You have to leave in like a month or something; I will meet you at the Hotel of the Falling DemiImpmon," Yamaki said "be careful not to run into ShimiUnimon riders"  
  
"Um," said Rika "Where's the Hotel of the Falling DemiImpmon and what are the ShimiUnimon riders?"  
  
"The ShimiUnimon riders are evil bad guys that aren't very nice," said Yamaki "And the Hotel of the Falling DemiImpmon is in Baltimore, Maryland, by the bay,"  
  
"T-that's in the United States!" Ryo was amazed "That's a long way away!"  
  
"Yes," said Yamaki   
  
"Do we get to ride on an airplane?" Ryo asked  
  
"No," said Yamaki "You'll have to find your own way,"  
  
"Oh, well. Bye, Yamaki! See you at the Hotel of the Falling DemiImpmon," Ryo waved  
  
"Arg, I can't believe I have to do this," Rika kicked the wall as hard as she could  
  
"Aw, come on Rika, it'll be fun!" Ryo said, starting to leave the lab "I thought you liked fighting,"  
  
----;  
  
A month or so later…  
  
"Its time to go!" called Ryo cheerfully  
  
"Where are we going again?" Monodramon asked.  
  
"Hey, sir!" Ryo yelled to a man near Rika's house. "Have you seen a girl named Rika?"  
  
"No I haven't," said the man in a strangely fake sounding deep voice "She probably died. Oh, well. I guess you'll just have to go on your little way and tell Yamaki Rika died,"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," said Ryo "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Uhhh, oh look at the time!" said the man, walking off in an oddly stiff manner.  
  
"Hey, he has gloves on! Let's play find the gloves!" Monodramon said playfully.  
  
"No!!" yelled a familiar voice, dropping his arms in terror. DROPPING HIS ARMS IN TERROR?  
  
"Hey, these aren't real! They're reachers with gloves on!" Ryo said.  
  
The man tried to run, but he tripped and his legs fell off.  
  
"Hey, these are stilts with shoes and socks on." Ryo continued  
  
His glasses with no lenses got caught on a tree and pulled his glasses, nose, eyebrows, and mustache off.  
  
"Hey this is a mustache mask" Ryo continued some more.  
  
The face got ripped off by a passing skateboarder  
  
"Hey, this is a Halloween mask" Ryo continued some more some more.  
  
He tried to get up but the back of his head hit a stop sign and his beard fell off.  
  
"Hey this is a strap-on beard" Ryo needless to say continued.  
  
The man turned around, hit a chestnut tree limb, and lost his hair.  
  
"Hey this is a toupee." Ryo continued, not losing any speed.  
  
A basket ball bounced into the man knocking body armor inside his shirt onto the ground.  
  
"Hey, this is body armor, and that's a wedding tux!" Ryo wrapped up "You're Rika!"  
  
"Ryo," Rika sniffed "I don't want to go," She gave her best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Rika," Ryo tried not to give in "We have to do this,"  
  
"YOU have to do this," Rika corrected  
  
"Well, Yamaki said you had to stay at my side no matter what!" Ryo gave Rika puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Rika glared at him.  
  
Ryo gulped took a step backwards. At first, she thought he was giving in. Then, she heard the buzzing in her ears. She screamed, realizing she had just stepped on a hornets' nest that had fallen out of the chestnut tree when she hit it.  
  
"RUNNNN!" said Ryo in slow motion  
  
((Insert Dramatic LOTR Fighting Music Here))  
  
"OKAY!" Shouted Rika  
  
The two of them ran as fast as they could. Oh, course, for some odd reason they didn't think to use their digimon to fight them off. (A/N: =^-^=)  
  
"Hey," said Ryo with a laugh "I guess we're off!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kati: Sorry if it was too random *glares at Luke*  
  
Luke: I love a good catastrophe!  
  
Kati: Yeah… I noticed… -.-;;  
  
Luke: Sorry, about the lack of digimon in this one, they're eating pie.  
  
Digimon: Yum! Good pie!  
  
Kati: Sorry about the lack of writing in this chapter. We will try to make our next chapter longer.  
  
Luke: Sorry of lack of Yamaki's lighter. He left it in his fishing boat and is current trying to get it back.  
  
Yamaki: I'll get you fishing boat, if it's the last thing I doooooooo!  
  
Kati: Sorry about the lack of whacking Luke, I will do so now.  
  
Luke: Sorry about the lack of…  
  
Kati: *Whacks Luke*  
  
*one week later*  
  
Luke: COOL! She knocked me into next week!  
  
Kati from next week: Here, let me send you back to last week *cackles* 


End file.
